One Night And One More Time
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: After all, isn't that pleasing to see a handsome and well-built young man, manly features, and arms so strong they could break a bear's neck in only one move… A Ayakashi Ayashi, Ghost Slayers fanfiction. Abi x Genbatsu Smut!


I'm happy i'm back to FF a little more! Okay so i t's the first time i write for this pairing and it's been ages i watched ayakashi ayashi so please be kind to me (_ _) and enjoy!

* * *

"Abi… Aa-Abi… It's going to… Ngh!"

Abi captured Genbatsu's lips as they both reached a blood-rushing climax. The long haired man collapsed back on the blanket of their futon, his stomach on the soft and cold sheets, and his body still shivering from the after effects of his release. This man was going to be the death of him, Genbatsu swore in his inner self. They had been shutting in this suffocating room from hours now, doing nothing but fucking and drinking, and still the guy looked like he could go on for the rest of the night… Genbatsu sighed. Who was he to judge, really? He _loved_ having sex with Abi. This was all his fault!

"Are you alright, Genbatsu?" Placing a hand on the priest's shoulder (he had his back against the taller man's chest). "You're being very quiet…"

Edo Genbatsu swiftly turned to look at him, and almost jumped when he saw Abi's face only few inches away from his. He smiled gently. "I'm alright. I'm just a little tired, that's all… You know, not everyone can manage to have sex for tha tlong…. But it's alright, I tell you!" He quickly added before Abi could make those heartbreaking puppy eyes again. "I just need some water. My throat feels a little sore."

The taller man beamed. "Oh… I get it. Then, I'll call for a servant. Can you wait here a little while?"

"Of course, I can." Genbatsu replied sarcastically. "What do you think I am? A child that can't be left alone for a single minute?"

Abi said nothing. He just got on his feet, fastened the bell around his hadajuban and went out.

"Ah. I'm already bored." Genbatsu sighed, only half a minute after Abi left. Since his ass still hurt from their last session, he settled on remaining on the mattress, still lying on his stomach. The more he thought about it, the more he felt under him the sheets sticky with semen. Maybe he should get someone to change them with clean ones? Ah, what's the point. They'd get dirty afterwards. Plus the long haired man liked to smell the other male's odor on them when they were fucking. He truly was fond of Abi's smell. How to say it… Somehow, it was really suiting him. A wild and powerful scent. It was matching perfectly his muscular built, his tall frame, his rough appearance… "It had to be love at first sight." Genbatsu wondered, long and slender legs swinging idly behind his back.

That's right. Genbatsu had never been very fond of all that travesty thing. He just had done it since too long he couldn't care less anymore. However, if he could choose, of course, he'd rather wear more masculine outfits and behave in a more virile way. Well, it sure would cause less misunderstand when he'd visit the red district. Because, isn't that pleasing to see a handsome and well-built young man, manly features, and arms so strong they could break a bear's neck in only one move…

"Tsk." The long haired man grimaced as he felt that usual feeling pooling down in his belly. And Abi still wasn't back, huh? "I guess I have no choice."

In a too sultry manner, Genbatsu' long fingers slid unhurriedly on the hem of his garment, in their way lightly moving the fabric aside. They trailed on the places Abi had kissed and praised less than half an hour ago, until they met that hardening manhood pressed against the man's lower stomach. Lifting his hips upwards, the weight of his lower half resting on half bent knees, Genbatsu started stroking his erection.

"Mmmh…" He moaned rather boringly. It was never the same, how he touched himself and how Abi used to touch him. He wanted the other male's rough hands on him, bringing him to climax in that always amazing and absurd way, still without ever forgetting to be so gentle on his skin. His thick fingers would always slide temptingly on his length, following that particularly swollen vein, rubbing there with more insistence, then pounce on the head. First, he would trap the reddened head in his palm, he'd then start peeling it while easing the tip of a finger in the slit, enough to bring Genbatsu on the edge, but not strong enough to make him come. "Haa… Ha… " The long haired man was panting lightly. Waves of pleasure were rushing in his blood as one after the other images of the taller man were coming back in his mind. "What would he do… Ngh… after that…" Oh, he'd also play with the base of the mushroom head, this time more fiercely. By that time his other hand would be whether fondling his balls, or already dipped in his warm and tight hole, down there…

Genbatsu's back shivered when his fingers made contact with the puckered ring of muscle. As expected, it was still sticky. In that position, Abi's semen still could gush freely from his entrance, coating his fingers with wantonness. The long haired man ventured one finger inside, probing deeper and deeper spots in its way. "Nn-Ah! Abi!" he screamed when he finally found his sweet spot.

"Yes?" The latter unexpectedly answered while sliding the door open. He had just come back from his errand and had been quite surprised to hear his name being called out of nowhere. But when he caught sight of Genbatsu on all fours fingerfucking himself, he somehow understood the situation. "Genbatsu, if I'm not mistaken, didn't you say something like you weren't a 'child that couldn't be left alone for a single minute'?"

Genbatsu paused before taking his finger out. "Don't you dare make fun out of me. You took your sweet time outside, what was I supposed to do all alone?"

Abi walked to the futon and sat next to the long haired man. "My bad. In compensation let me give you a hand…"

He extended his arm to the other man, but rather than letting him have his way with him, Genbatsu pulled at Abi's wrist, making him fall on the blanket (actually, Abi obediently fell since there's almost no chance someone with Genbatsu's built could make the taller man simply _fall_ ). Watching Genbatsu getting on top of him, he smirked.

"Is that my punishment? Quite a nice one. I'm thinking about letting you alone more often in the future."

"Shut up." Genbatsu smirked back. "It's your fault for being slow. Moreover, you interrupted me when I was so close." He leaned down to lick the taller man's collarbone, his hands pinning Abi's arms on the bed and his long hair caressing his manly figure. "Here." The flesh of his ass rubbed against Abi's groin, stirring the latter's manhood awake. Even though now it still was soft, Genbatsu had some confidence in making it rock hard soon. "So, why did you stay out so long? Maybe something nice happened when you were outside?"

"What kind of thing…" Abi replied laboriously. "It's a brothel, there aren't really that many interesting stuff happening here… !"

Genbatsu had bitten at the swarthy skin of his chest. "Oh, sorry. Did it hurt? Well, I guess you're right. But since it's a brothel, maybe you've found some pleasant company? I mean, there're many cute girls, I can't believe none of them has caught your eyes until now-"

Genbatsu silenced. Under him, Abi was glaring at him so seriously it almost made the long haired man burst in laugh. "I've never thought about that." The taller man stated calmly. "Never once. Please don't just assume things on your own. I'd never think about betraying you with anyo-"

"Alright, alright, I got it. It was only a joke. A stupid joke…" Genbatsu smiled at his upset lover and had to shift his weight to his arms not to let Abi throw him off. How childish that grown ass man could be, sometimes… Childish, excessively serious, candid and loyal… But that's what he liked about that man. Roused by that other male's expression, he once more leaned down and kissed the latter. His hands, which had finally let go of Abi's forearms, were cupping at the latter's face. Down and down they went, and Genbatsu could barely hide the fever that animated them as he untied the other male's clothes. He grinned when the straining shaft sprang from under the fabric. "It had been poking at me for a while now."

"Yeah, I know." Abi moved the edge of Genbatsu's hadajuban away, revealing as well the latter's leaking manhood. "I think we won't need lube anymore. I still can feel it dripping on me."

"That's right." Smiling at the man beneath him, the long haired one lined himself right on top of the former's shaft, legs either side of him, then, guiding the hot swollen flesh with one hand, he impaled himself with a deep sigh of satisfaction. "So hot." Face flushed red, he whispered as he felt the thick cock pulsating wildly inside of him, each throbbing of it bringing more heat in the deepest parts of his body, then sending jolt of pleasure throughout his limbs. It was purely impossible for Genbatsu to get fed up with that sensation – the hotness, the hardness, the thumping and the stretching, everything was driving him mad. Yes, maybe it was a little _his_ fault as well that they had sex so many times lately…

The first stroke only having Abi partially into him, Genbatsu had to move up and down two or three more times to take him fully inside. But when he felt Abi completely filling his insides and hitting his deepest regions, he couldn't help but utter a high pitched cry of delight. "Abi! Abi… My ass feels so full… It's so good!"

He spread his legs further apart. Damn, that hellish throbbing confined between his inner muscles could have been enough to make him come, right at the moment. Precum was dripping from his aching cock again. Genbatsu had to force himself not to simply jack off and reach climax on his own.

Seeing the man on top of him was too overwhelmed to move anymore, Abi had to slightly lift his waist upward. Callous fingers went to caress creamy thighs, making goose bumps appearing on their trail. Even Genbatsu's nipples were obviously throbbing and erect under the cloth.

"Abi… Mnn… Aah!" Genbatsu screamed lustfully at Abi's thrust. The latter had to hold his thighs to keep himself inside. "More! Please, Abi…more!..."

The sensation was purely infuriating. Genbatsu kept on arching his back to deepen their contact, and his body would constantly writhe in need every time the tip of Abi's cock grazed at his prostate. His breath quickened, he could feel his own blood thumping hurtfully in his head. His vision was already hazy from the craving. Deep within him, his arousal was growing unbearable. Everything his mind could process was: that hardness pulsating inside him, growing bigger by the second; Abi's ball slapping his ass in rhythm with his shoving, and their nether parts soaked with both their cum and precum.

"Abi… Abi…"

"Genbatsu… Ngh! I'm coming in you…"

Genbatsu increased the movements of his hips faster and faster to match Abi's increased arousal. At long last, Genbatsu's muscles contracted around the taller man's cock. He threw his head backward and exploded with a muffled cry. Only few seconds after did he feel Abi's going unbearably stiff right before spurting shots of hot liquid deep inside of him; some surging outside from the pressure in the long haired man's ass. Genbatsu collapsed on top of his lover's broad chest, breathless and savoring the aftermaths of his orgasm – for the nth time of the night.

Holy shit. Even if he had sex with other men, Genbatsu was pretty sure no one but Abi could make him feel that way.

 **THE END**


End file.
